Still the One for me
by hehehe99
Summary: eddie and patricia go through hardships together. Will it split them up or will it bring the closer together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Patricia: hey guys, hehehe99 does not own House of Anubis…. Sadly. **_

_**Me: I only can wish….**_

**The One for Me**

***Eddie POV***

It was a Saturday and I woke up at 6:00. I was really pissed. Weekends are for sleeping! I went into the kitchen to look for some breakfast, and who do I see? My Yacker of course. "Sup Yacker." I said. "Hi." She replied. I could tell she had been crying, her eyes we all red and puffy. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing" she said curtly. "Fine don't tell me" I said. After a long, awkward silence she finally told me what was wrong…

***Patricia POV***

"What I am about to tell you is something a girl should never have to tell her boyfriend in high school." I said in a half-whisper. "You're breaking up with me?" Eddie asked sadly. "No, no, never, I love you." I replied. "I love you to Yacker." He said. "What I was going to say was….. I'm….. pregnant…"

***Eddie POV***

My mouth dropped open. "Are you sure?" I managed to get out. "Yeah" she said. "You are going to break up with me now right?" she asked quietly. "Of course not." I replied " I love you no matter what." With that I kissed with everything I had.

**_Well… that's the first chapter, I hope you like it, please review! I know its short, sorry..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eddie: hehehe99 doesn't own House of Anubis.**_

_**Hey guys, ok I am going to need some help… I need you to vote: should Eddie and Patricia's kid be a boy or a girl…. Or twins. If it is a girl, the name choices are **_

_**a)Ellie**_

_**b)Kailey**_

_**c)Emma**_

_**Boy's names:**_

_**a) Mason**_

_**b) Cole**_

_**c) Joel**_

_**Thanks **_

***Patricia POV***

While I was upstairs in my room I was thinking about what I had told Eddie. I was so happy that he was going to stay with meand not break up with me. I mean, this is heavy stuff…. I guess its time to go tell the rest of the house so that they are not surprised when all of a sudden I start getting fat. I found myself walking downstairs and into the dining room. Everyone turned their heads to look at me walking in the room, they all stopped their conversations. "What is everyone staring at?" I asked. I looked at Eddie, he looked away. "You told them, didn't you?" I asked him. "Yeah…." He replied. "Ugh, how dare you! You know I didn't want you to. Why would you even go behind my back?" I yelled. I ran out of the room.

***Eddie POV***

After Yacker ran out of the room, everyone looked at me. Alfie patted my shoulder and said, "Don't worry, dude, it's just the hormones." Everyone tried to laugh but the just couldn't force it. Nina said, "I better go see if she is okay." I nodded. I couldn't eat anymore so I went into my room and drifted into a long sleep.

***Nina POV***

I ran after Patricia, and found her crying, laying on her bed. "Patricia?" I asked. "What?" she said angrily. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I replied. "Do I LOOK okay?" She screamed. I backed away, shocked at her reaction. "I'm sorry, I'm just mad that Eddie told everyone without my permission." She said quietly. "I get it." I said. "I'm here for you." She smiled. "Now", I said, "We need to figure out how we are going to tell your parents…"

_**Please review, and don't forget to vote! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own House of Anubis! I wish I did, if I did there would be a Season 3 in progress right now.**_

_**HII! :) so no one really voted, so I am probably just going to use twin c= Emma and b= Cole. Thanks mbj2323 for your vote. :)**_

***Patricia POV***

I had just thought about telling my parents after Nina told me. Now I was really scared. I guess its time to call them….

**(RING RING RING RING)**

"Hello?" my mum, Janet, said.

"Hi Mum" I said shakily.

"Patricia! I am so happy to hear your voice! What's up?" she said all at once.

"I…I…I have something to tell you, but you have to promise you won't yell at me…" I said.

"I make no promises." replied Mum.

"I'm pregnant….." I whispered.

"What? Who did this to you? I am going to kill whoever it is!" Mum screamed.

"Mum, I'm sorry, it was a mistake!" I yelled back at her.

"I don't want to see you ever again!" Do not call or anything!" Mum said. With that she hung up on me. I collapsed and started crying all over again. But, that is when I heard the door open….

***Eddie POV***

I heard Patricia's conversation with her mom. Now, he was crying so I went in her room to check on her and apologize. "Patricia?" I asked. "What?" I heard her say. "I just wanted to see if you were okay….. and also to say sorry." I said quietly. She looked up at me with those beautiful blue-green eyes I fell in love with. "I get it, you just wanted to tell them so I wouldn't have to go through the trouble, and that is why I love you, for reasons like that." she said. "Okay, on the bright side we get to start picking baby names, at least, that's what Amber said was good about this whole situation." I said. "Yeah, I guess, but lets talk about this tomorrow, I'm tired." She replied. "It's only 3 in the afternoon." I said. "Yeah, but do you have a human being growing inside of you? No. I didn't think so. So…. Good night. And… I love you." She said to me. I smiled. "Good night then." I replied

_**Well… that's Chapter 3 I hope you like it! :) This is your last chance to vote! :)**_


	4. Baby Names

_**This is Chapter 4, I hope you like it. :) **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own hoa. :(**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Patricia POV*<strong>

I rolled over and looked at the clock, it read 11:38. I groaned and got out of bed. Today would be the day Eddie and I would start picking out our favorite baby names. I put on my clothes and looked in the mirror. What I saw was that I started sprouting a baby bump. "Great." I mumbled. Now Amber is going to try to make me go shopping. I walked downstairs and no one was at the table eating. (Maybe because it was almost lunchtime.) The only person I saw was Eddie, whose face brightened up when he saw me walk through the door. "What's up weasel?" I asked. "You must be feeling better." He smirked. "Hahaha" I laughed sarcastically. "Do you want to talk about baby names now?" he asked. "Sure." I replied.

***Eddie POV***

"NO! Eddie, I told you I like the name Mason for a boy and Emma for a girl." Patricia whined. "Yeah, and I told _you_ I like the name Cole for a boy and Lily for a girl." I said. "Okay, she said, I also like the name Joel for a boy." She replied. "I don't like that name, I like the name Ellie for a girl though and I also like the name Kailey." I said. "If it is a girl the choices are Emma and Lily, if it is a boy, then the choices are Mason and Cole, ok?" she asked. "That works. You know what; let's ask the rest of the house what they think." I said. She nodded.

***Patricia POV***

Eddie and I waited for the rest of the house to come in for lunch to make our announcement. One by one they all filed in. "We need you guys to vote on these baby names for us." Eddie said. Amber started squealing, "AWWWWW! YAY!" We both looked at each other. "Anyway…" I said, "Raise your hand for your favorite. The Choices for girls are Emma and Lily." I said. "For Emma?" Eddie asked. Four hands went up. Those hands were Alfie, Jerome, Fabian and Nina. "For Lily?" he asked. Three hands went up. They were Amber, Joy and Mara. "Ok, I guess Emma wins for a girl." I said. "Now boys." I said. "The choices are Cole and Mason." Eddie said. "For Mason?" I asked. Fabian and Mara's hands went up. "For Cole?" I asked. Alfie, Amber, Nina, Joy and Jerome's hands went up. "The names are official if it is a girl the name will be Emma, if it is a boy it will be named Cole." I said. "Good, I guess we both win…" said Eddie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hoped you liked it! :) Please Review :)<strong>_

_**~ hehehe99 ;)**_


End file.
